1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ice cream maker. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dual bowl ice cream maker having two mixing bowls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there are known ice cream makers, including ice cream makers having at least two containers disposed in a common container that surrounds both of the at least two mixing bowls. Generally, a common objective in the prior art devices is to sufficiently cool, simultaneously, both of the bowls disposed in the common container.
However, operation of the prior art ice cream makers having a single, common mixing compartment for the containment of two mixing bowls requires that both of the mixing bowls are cooled, mixed, and operated in the same manner.
Therefore, there exists a need to provide an ice cream maker that can selectively engage one or two mixing bowls, with each mixing bowl in a separate mixing compartment.